


Little Things #48

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [48]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: A game with Park Jinyoung





	Little Things #48

"What the fuck, Park Jinyoung?!" you yell when he unceremoniously throws a wet towel on your face.

"Ha! You cursed! Now give me a kiss!" he rushes to hold you in place and get what you owe.

You quickly stand up from the sofa and run to the kitchen. You've started a game with your funny boyfriend, one that involves cursing and kissing. It's supposed to test if you can hold your principles higher than your craving. You won't kiss each other unless someone says a profanity.

Jinyoung is used to controlling his words on-cam so he planned to wait you cuss. That way, he can be smug later and claim that you're willing to lower your morals because you can't get enough of his kisses. Too bad you surprisingly have good self-restraint, so he's now forced to resort to stupid pranks in order to make you cuss.

"Why are you running?! You said you'll kiss me if you say fuck!"

You gasp loudly and point at him from the other side of the counter. "You said fuck!"

"What?! Why would I say that? I'm not desperate for your kisses even though it's been 32 hours, 17 minutes and 58 seconds since you've given me one!"

You can only shake your head. What will his fans say if they find out that he's actually like this, you wonder. So petty, yet so cute. Gosh, they really shouldn't know.

"Oh yeah, Park? Let's stop the game then. Let's just not kiss the whole day. That's a lot easier."

Of course, you plan to throw that out in a few minutes. Who can stand not kissing Park Jinyoung when you have all the right and time to do so? You just want to see how long your boyfriend can put up before he becomes clingy.

Answer: just another 10 seconds.

"What the fuck, Park Jinyoung?!" you yell yet again after he tackled you to the sofa, just when you're about to get back on the drama you're watching.

"You have such a dirty mouth," he says before holding your head, which is dangling from the sofa so you see things upside down. "We need to clean you up."

And like some movie, most likely Spiderman, he captures your lips. You thought dating Jinyoung would be stable and mature and borderline boring. You're glad to be mistaken.

But damn, does your neck hurt. Maybe you should just kiss normally next time.

 


End file.
